You Never Knew Me
by TrisKatnissAmerica
Summary: A 'Tobias cheats on Tris' story with a twist! When Tris sees her boyfriend cheating on her what will she do? How will this change her life? An independent and bad ass Tris. An uncertain fourtris... Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **This is my first fanfic, so pls review and tell me if I can improve my writing in any way. Also pls tell me whether you want a fourtris end or not. I sure am a fourtris shipper but I feel it is a bit overused.**

 **For some clarifications Will is still alive in my story (what would Christina do without him!) and I don't own Divergent or any of its characters (as much as I would love to :( !).**

 **I will be regularly updating as I have holidays right now(yeah!)**

 **TrisKatnissAmerica  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris' POV**

I was walking towards mine and Tobias' spot by the Chasm. I always did that when I had to clear my mind. It had been a hectic day at work as faction ambassador, especially after the attack on Abnegation and the assassination of Jeanine Matthews. All the factions were in chaos and there was a lot of pressure on me and the other ambassadors to negotiate and bring back order. The sound of rushing water calmed my nerves and helped me think logically (that sure is an Erudite thing to say, but hey, I'm Divergent right?)

As I jogged through the tunnel that led to our special spot near the Chasm, I heard the sound of a girl giggling. That was odd considering that no one in Dauntless knew about this spot apart from me and Tobias. But I continued on my way knowing that I would probably witness a couple kissing or something like that (not uncommon in dauntless…). Yet what I saw crushed me. Because the couple I saw kissing was MY Tobias with some dauntless girl I didn't recognize. No, that was not possible. It had to be a mistake. Why would Tobias do that to me? Didn't he just say in the morning that he loved me? What I saw just seemed so unlikely, but the more I saw it, the deeper it seeped through my heart. I turned and ran, not seeing where I was heading. I just ran and ran until I drained all of my emotions through my sprinting. When I looked around I saw that I was near the Hancock building, from the top of which I had gone zip lining during my initiation.

As I turned to go back, a small house hidden around the corner caught my eye. My curiosity got the better of me and I went towards it. As I entered the house, the musty scent of dust caught my nose. I guessed it was one of the houses abandoned during the faction war. As I took in my surroundings I observed that the place was furnished. Some more exploration led me to discover a room in the basement strikingly similar to the training room in dauntless, and to my surprise it was fully equipped with guns, knives and punching bags. It was as if the house was waiting to be owned by a dauntless. And that was exactly what was about to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **So I am back with the next chapter. Pls review and tell me what pairings would you like** ** _(Because I suck at romance!)_**

 **Also I would like to give a shoutout to MastaGamerita for giving this fanfic its first review. Thank you soooooo much!**

 **TrisKatnissAmerica**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tris' POV**

I was on the train back to dauntless. It was then that I properly thought of the events that had taken place that day. I still couldn't believe it. Tobias cheating on me? The idea was preposterous, but it was reality and I had to accept it. I broke down on the floor of the train, tears streaming down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body. I cried my heart out. He was the only person I ever loved. I couldn't imagine why he would betray me in such a way.

After my tears had dried up leaving trails down my cheeks, a thought struck me. I am a Dauntless prodigy with only six fears, right? Then, why am I crying over silly things like boys? I need to pull myself together. I am Tris, the dauntless prodigy who no one messes with.

I stood up and wiped the tears of my face. As the train neared the dauntless compound I held my head high and jumped of the train. As I made a perfect landing, a plan formulated in my mind. I had already made a decision to leave the dauntless compound to live in the house I found near the Hancock building today. So why not go out with a bang? And anyways I still had to wrap up a few things in the compound before I could move out. My job as a faction ambassador allowed me to work from outside the dauntless compound as well, so I wouldn't have any problem with my job. As I thought about all this, I took out my phone and quickly texted Christina ** _(My story has characters with phones. How can anyone live without it?)_**

Me: Hey Chris, I need your help with something.

Christina: Sure, tell me. I'm free right now.

Me: Can you just distract Four and keep him away from his apartment for a few hours?

Christina: Yup, I can manage that, but why?

Me: You'll find out soon enough…

Christina: Oooh… Someone is keeping secrets. Are you planning something special for Four?

It sure is going to be special, but it will knock the smile right off his face, I thought to myself. I couldn't help but grin as I imagine the look of shock on Tobias' face when he sees my 'surprise'. Revenge was going to be sweet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **I am back with chaper 3. Pls review and tell me if you like it and also if you want any specific plot twists...**

 **TrisKatnissAmerica**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tris' POV**

I picked up a few paintball guns and a number of vibrant colours on the way to mine and Tobias' apartment. As I reached the door of our apartment 65B, I looked around to confirm that Tobias was not anywhere in sight. I took out the apartment keys to open the door and walked in, slamming the door shut. I locked the door before I started working to put together my final 'surprise' for Tobias. This was going to be fun, I thought to myself.

I was careful to first pack up all my stuff in a box. It included my clothes, make up (courtesy of Christina), a few pairs of shoes, my toiletries and one photo of me and Tobias. Just because I was angry at Tobias for cheating on me, didn't mean I stopped loving him, right? I will make him pay dearly for his mistake and never see his traitorous face again, but he will remain my first love. Always. I wanted to keep a memory of the love I shared with him alive, so I decided to take the photograph with me. After packing all of my stuff and keeping it in a corner of the room. Let the sabotage mission begin…

I picked up the paintball gun with an evil smile on my face. My first shot made a pink splatter on the couch, and I did not stop till every single surface in the apartment was covered with green, blue or pink paint. Now things were starting to get crazy.

I picked up all the pillows and cushions and tore them apart to vent my anger, and sent feathers flying across the room. Then I took every single framed picture of me and Tobias, and smashed it on the floor disgusted at myself for ever thinking that Tobias would be loyal to me. I opened his closet and sent all his clothes flying across the room, landing on the paint covered walls and floor. I cracked all the mirrors, the same way he had cracked my heart. I looked around, satisfied with my 'surprise' for Tobias and was about to leave when my eyes fell on the words written on the wall 'Fear God Alone'. I smirked as I thought of adding a final touch to my sabotage. I picked up a can of black spray paint and sprayed it over the word 'God' covering it and in its place wrote in big, bold letters 'TRIS'. Fear Tris Alone. I liked the sound of that, I thought as I walked out of the room with my box, not caring to look back…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **So I have posted the fourth chapter of the story successfully(after rewriting it many times!). I hope you like it. It is more of a filler chapter to help readers make more sense of the story. And as always, I would appreciate your reviews on the story.**

 **TrisKatnissAmerica**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tobias' POV**

It has been boring as hell in the control room for the past few weeks, especially after the war, since there was nothing much to be observed under the surveillance camera 24X7. I knew that the same could not be said for Tris. She had been working for really long hours with the ambassadors from the other factions as well as the dauntless leaders. She came back from work really late each night and was too exhausted to spend time with me. I did feel hurt, but I knew that Tris had to be in the thick of things especially because she was the one who saved the city from a massacre on the Abnegation, and an overthrow of the government by the Erudite. People expected her to be out there, helping restore the factions. But, I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't feel a pang of jealousy when she spends more time with Will and Uriah in some meeting than with me.

I walked towards the Pit after my shift for the day thinking about what I could do as I knew that there were still a few hours left before Tris was expected to come home. As I started walking toward the training room to practice on punching bags, I hear someone call my name. When I look back to see who it is, I come face to face with Lynda, one of the initiates I trained in the batch before Tris'. She had been one of the only girls in the initiate batch who did not fling herself at me at every possible chance. She was a transfer from Candor, and even though she was brutally honest, she was also sensitive and caring. She was the only girl apart from Tris who had a positive impact on me. I had lost contact with her after her initiation was over, and was surprised when I saw her after such a long time.

"Hi, how are you. Haven't seen you in a long time," I say, responding to her call of my name. "Well, I am with the Dauntless police, so I don't spend much time in the compound," she replied. We walk together catching up on how things have been in the past year. After all, we had been pretty close during initiation so much so that Zeke asked me if I had feelings for her. I had brushed it off then, but meeting her only resurfaced those memories. As we walk, I unknowingly lead her to the spot by the Chasm I had discovered during my initiation. We stand there in silence for some time, listening to the roaring water flow.

"So, did you find someone special?" I ask her, breaking the silence. "No, I am just waiting for the right person to come by," she says with a sigh. "And, who may that special person be?" I say teasing her, trying to lighten up the mood. She giggles before she replies coming closer to me so our noses are touching, "You". And in the spur of the moment we both lean in for a kiss, and I must say that it was sweet and loving. Suddenly I think of Tris' lips on mine and how soft they felt. As me and Lynda pull out of the kiss, my mind is reeling with thoughts of Tris. Did I do something wrong by kissing Lynda? After all, even she was as caring and loving as Tris, not to mention that she was really pretty too. She understood me and accepted me for who I am during her initiation, and she was not intimidated by my scary Four façade. If I had broken down my walls sooner, I might have realized that she was a beautiful woman.

But, wasn't Tris the one who helped you break down the walls, and gave you the courage to face your fears, a small voice in my head says.

But it isn't like Tris is really keeping up our relationship right now, I resentfully think, as I tried to remember the last time we even had a proper meal together. And anyways, it was just a kiss…

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I look down at Lynda and smile at her. As I see her smile back, I feel happy. Soon after that we head back to the Pit to have play some games at the arcade. I really enjoyed myself and for a few hours I felt as though someone truly cared about me, after weeks of neglect at the hands of Tris. When me and Lynda had tried out atleast 20 different games at the arcade, we decided to grab some snacks. As we walk along the corridors of dauntless, eating fries that we picked up, I lead her to my apartment, so we can relax and chat about stuff. But when I open the door of my apartment, I did not expect to see what I saw…

 **Christina's POV**

Ever since Tris messaged me about distracting Four I have been searching around for him in places I expect him to be. The training room, control room, cafeteria, Zeke's apartment, but I couldn't find him anywhere. How was I supposed to distract a person I couldn't even find. Ugh! I was irritated as I entered the Pit. I was on my way to the tattoo parlour to ask Tori about Four's whereabouts but I stopped short in my tracks when I saw him in the game arcade. The game arcade! Whoa! When did he start coming here? In our gang only Zeke and Uriah come here. Four is more of the physical fitness guy, who spends his free time training with punching bags. My chain of thoughts his broken when I see him with a girl, laughing. That is very odd. I have never seen Four spend time with any girl apart from Tris, let alone laugh with one of them! But I knew that Four wasn't the kind of guy who would cheat on Tris. Then why the hell was he relaxing and enjoying himself while Tris is working her ass off preparing something special for him. Something was fishy and I was going to find out…

 **Please don't kill me(*hides behind chair*)**

 **I know many of you wanted to see Tobias' reaction, but I want some ideas for it from my readers. Pls review to tell me what his reaction should be...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **I am sorry for a delay in the update. So, to make it up I am posting 2 chapters together. Pls read and review...**

 **TrisKatnissAmerica**

Chapter 5

Tobias' POV

As I opened the door of my apartment, I saw a place I didn't even recognize. My entire apartment had been turned upside down. I looked around to see the entire space layered with green, blue and pink paint. All my clothes were strewn across the apartment, and feathers from torn pillows and cushions were also spread everywhere. For a second I forgot that Lynda was standing right next to me. I didn't want her to panic, looking at my apartment in such a state of sabotage.

When I looked at her, she was trying her best to contain her curiosity of peering into the apartment in a clear attempt to respect my privacy. "I think I have some clearing up to do. Someone clearly hates me," I said with a laugh trying my best to dissipate the tension. "But why would someone do that to your apartment. You are not a bad person," she replied. "I don't know," I told her truthfully. If this was some kind of silly prank by Uriah and Zeke, they had clearly crossed their limits. But I doubted that they would ever do that. My next natural suspect would be Eric. Sure, Eric liked to play dirty but he used his words to inflict pain and this was too immature for his level. What I could clearly see was that someone had done this in a rage. I had to inspect for myself and see who had done this.

"Lynda, I think we should meet up sometime soon. I have to clean this mess up and inspect to see who did it. We can meet up in a couple of hours by the train tracks," I suggested. "Yes, of course. But are you sure you don't need help here?" she asked, a worried expression cast across her face. "Yes, I need some time to myself to think about this," I told her, trying my best not to offend her. Her face fell a little, but she quickly covered it up with a smile before she nodded and left.

With a sigh I entered the apartment. My eyes fell on the floor, and caught pink shoe prints. I bent down to inspect the size of the sole, and almost fell back with surprise. That was the exact shoe size of Tris. But that was not possible. Why would she sabotage our apartment? It is her apartment as much as its my apartment. I got up from the floor and went inside the bedroom. My eyes first fell on the open closet, devoid of all my clothes. But Tris' closet was closed as if it hadn't been touched. Curious, I opened it to see that it was empty. That was very odd considering that she always insisted that she keep most of her stuff in my apartment because she practically lived here. I felt the crunch of glass beneath my foot, and I saw all my photos with Tris on the ground, shattered. As I looked in the bathroom, I saw that the mirror was cracked, but it did not fail my notice that Tris' stuff from here was missing as well. I came out and sat on the bed, pinching the bridge of my nose when my eyes fell on the three words I had painted above my bed when I first got this apartment after initiation. But I was not met by the words I had originally written. What I read on the wall made my blood run cold. FEAR **TRIS** ALONE. Now I knew for sure that Tris had done this. All the evidences point to her, but why? My mind was running, trying to find a reason for Tris to be so angry at me that she would sabotage my room and leave with all her belongings.

Maybe she found out that I kissed Lynda. But that was not possible because she had meetings the entire day today and wasn't supposed to be back till late. I will have to talk to Will and Uriah and find out if she was at work the entire day because otherwise she would not have had time to sabotage the apartment either. My body worked of its own accord, cleaning up the room, while my mind was working out all possibilities to show why Tris would hate me so much hat she would come down to leaving me. This was a new extreme, even for her short-temper.

After clearing my room to make it look decent I decided to pay Will a visit. I went to his office , on the first floor and saw him working on a file with Uriah, but Tris was not to be seen anywhere. As soon as I entered the spacious cabin, Will asked me without looking up from his work, "Where's Tris?" "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing, that's why I came here, to see if she was with you guys," I replied.

"When was the last time you guys saw her?" I asked. "Well, a couple of hours ago. She was feeling really stressed because of the workload and miserable because she couldn't spend more time with you, so she stormed out of a meeting. She said that she had to cool off, so we let her be. We thought she would go to you, but apparently she didn't," said Uriah. Tris was feeling bad that she couldn't spend time with me? I could already feel the guilt gnawing at the back of my mind. But the only question I kept asking myself was –"Why?"….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tobias' POV

After talking to Will and Uriah, I went straight to the control room to see the cameras near my apartment's corridor to check when Tris came and went. When I went to the control room, I saw Zeke on duty. But he was sleeping on his seat, obviously bored because there was nothing else to do. I quickly went to my computer, logged in and checked the screens for Tris in the past couple of hours. I saw her walking purposefully into the apartment carrying paintball guns and colours. And about an hour later, she came out of the door, her clothes splotched with colour and a box, presumably with all her stuff, in her hand. The time she had entered the apartment was sometime when I was with Lynda at the arcade. But I still couldn't connect the dots. I had a gut feeling that she found out about me and Lynda but that was impossible because there was no one near the Chasm when we were there, and there were no security cameras in that area which she could have seen and gotten to know.

After racking my brain for quite some time, I decided it was time to head back home. On the way back, I texted Lynda, telling her that we can meet by the train tracks in half an hour. I really needed fresh air to clear my mind after all that happened today.

I went to my apartment, and showered. Putting on a comfortable pair of black jeans and a shirt, I headed out to meet Lynda. When I reached there, she was already waiting for me. Both of us sat down and talked about random things. I knew that she was itching to talk about what happened to my apartment, but I was happy that she respected my privacy and did not push me. I didn't want to tell her about Tris as of now, neither did I want to voice my suspicions on why Tris would do such a thing. I didn't want her to judge me.

After a while, we sat in silence and she put her head on my shoulder. That was when I heard an audible gasp from behind me. As I turned to see who it was I saw Christina's retreating figure. Boy, now I was in big trouble…

Christina's POV

After witnessing the shocking incident at the gaming arcade, I went over to Tori. She was a nice person to chat with once in a while. I spent an hour there, after which Tori got customers, so I l took my leave. Then, I went to the canteen to grab a quick lunch after which I went to meet Olive. She was a new friend I made after initiation. She is a security guard and usually guarded the gates to the compound. I went to talk to her at the gates itself because I knew that she would be on duty now. As I was talking to her, I saw a couple in the distance, sitting by the train tracks. They looked very cute together as the girl rested her head on the boy's shoulder. I wanted to go and compliment them. But as I made my way towards them I realized that the pair was the same one I had seen in the morning. Four and the other girl, whose name I didn't know. And to think that I would compliment them on looking good together. Ugh! I can't believe myself. I audibly gasped in disbelief. I had to tell Tris about this right now. I retreated fast, but not before I saw Four look back at me, with a look of fear and surprise. I had to get to Tris fast…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christina's POV

The first thing I did was search for Tris in her and Four's apartment, but she wasn't there. I had expected the big surprise to be waiting for Four, but there was nothing of that sort. When I looked around the apartment I saw that all of Tris' belongings were missing, as if she had moved out. Good for her, I thought. She didn't know yet what Four was doing behind her back. That sneaky, ungrateful, traitorous, son of a….

Well, you get the picture.

I went to the meeting rooms and her office. Even they were empty. I saw Will and Uriah working in their offices and asked them if they had seen Tris.

"Why is everyone asking us that question today, even though we have no clue? First Four, now you…" said Uriah.

Now I was starting to worry about her. I called her up, but she wasn't picking up her phone. I texted her many times but didn't receive any reply. Where is this girl? Now she is pissing me off. She has to know that Four is cheating on her, but how can I tell her if she vanishes into thin air? So I decide to confront Four myself, and just for backup (even though I don't want to admit it, he is intimidating!), I decided to take the rest of our gang with me.

As it was almost time for dinner, I decided to meet up with all of them at the cafeteria. Till then, I had another very important task at hand. Finding out who Four's mystery girl was…

I decided to talk to Tori and Zeke because they are the ones who know Four the most. After I finished talking to both of them, my head was throbbing with all the information I got about the girl, whose name is actually Lynda. Four was her initiation instructor too and had a kinda crush on her. According to what I heard she was similar to Tris in character and was a Candor transfer from the batch before ours.

I headed towards the cafeteria to our regular table where me, Will, Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Four usually sat. Today, both Tris and Four were missing. By the time I took my food and sat down beside Will, I was practically fuming with rage. The rest of them noticed that something was wrong and were waiting for me to speak up. Will placed his hand on my shoulder and it helped calm me instantly. I told all of them about what I had witnessed that day with Four and also the fact that Tris was missing. The girls gasped, their eyes wide with surprise, and even the boys, who hardly reacted to anything, shook their heads, trying to control their anger. To all of them, Tris was like a younger sister, and the boys had grown very protective of her. We all knew that Tris would be devastated. So all of us decide to kick Four's ass as soon as we see him.

Just then Four entered with Lynda by his side. All of us get up with angry scowls on our faces and go to confront him. I was the first one to lose my calm demeanor.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR? WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON TRIS WITH THIS GIRL? DO YOU KNOW HOW BROKEN HEARTED TRIS IS GOING TO BE WHEN SHE HEARS ABOUT THIS? YOU DON'T DESERVE HER YOU SON OF A *****" I yell at him so loudly that the entire cafeteria looks at us.

I look at Lynda. She is looking at Four with a expression of utter disappointment and disgust? That's weird. Then she whispers something to him and stalks off. Well, good riddance.

Four looks at her retreating figure, a bewildered expression on his face. Just then Will says, "You owe us an explanation dude."

Judging by the way Four is rubbing the back of his neck, I can tell that this is going to be an interesting conversation and my Candor senses are already on…


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

Well, I finally told Christina about my suspicions and I narrated to the entire gang what had happened in the last 48 hours, staring from me meeting Lynda, to the time when I cleaned the room after the grand sabotage.

As I finished I observed the expressions of each of my friends. Zeke and Will looked disappointed, Uriah was boiling with rage, Marlene and Shauna bore surprised expressions. Christina was the most vocal (obviously Candor. Duh…).

"So that's why your room smells of disinfectant cleaner!" Christina then turned to the rest of the gang and said, "Guys, lets talk about this and see what we can do. Four, even though I'm not as angry with you anymore, because Tris executed the perfect revenge, I think that you need to mull this over. I'm disappointed in you Four. Come on guys, lets go." With that she turned and left. Zeke and Will followed with Shauna beside them. Marlene led Uriah out, sensing his anger, but not before he gave me a death glare and banged the door on his way out.

Tris POV

After leaving Dauntless I made my way to Erudite. Now that I would not meet anyone from Dauntless face to face, I decided to stack up on my gadgets and gizmos. I would not have to pay for them because 1) My brother would give them to me and 2) Erudite owed me a lot and had publically made a statement saying that they would do anything to make up for the loss of my parents and for my help to end the war simulation. So why not take advantage of that?

Inside the Erudite compound, I made my way to the ambassador's office first. Kate, a young Candor transfer to Erudite had become the faction ambassador. Over the past few months after the war, she had become a really close friend of mine. Right now I needed someone to listen to me and help me evaluate my decisions. My first choice for this would have been Christina, but she is too close to my shitty ex-boyfriend for my liking.

Kate was free and was reading a novel as I entered the office. She looked up at me and one look at my now colourful attire and red eyes made her put her book down. She came up to me and gave me a bear hug, not bothering if her dress got stained. I reciprocated it with equal vigour.

"Lets go to my apartment," she said, understanding that I wanted to have a private and possibly emotional conversation with her. Her apartment was actually connected to her office through a hallway. As soon as we entered her apartment, I took a pair of shorts and a tank top out of my bag containing all of my belongings and went to the bathroom to change. I wasn't going to stain all of Kate's stuff with the paint on my cloths. I took a shower, just for good measure. It would also help me clear my mind.

I came out and saw Kate sitting on the couch with a cheesy pizza and two glasses of a fizzy drink (specialty of Erudite) in front of her. "Come sit. We are going to have a girl's night. We are going to watch comedies, pig out on junk food and when you're feeling better, you can tell me about what happened that made my brave Tris feel so down. Ok?" she said. She sure knew me well. This was exactly what I needed. I joined her on the couch and we watched a teenage romantic comedy movie. After relaxing for some time, I started telling her what happened right from the time I saw Tobias kissing Lynda and ended with me leaving Dauntless after sabotaging Tobias' room. Kate didn't interrupt me when I was speaking. That was the best part about her. She listened to me and then she gave me hug before saying- "So basically you want to start over leaving dauntless for sometime because of all that has happened. And you also found a home for yourself and now you need gadgets to be in touch with the dauntless leaders without having to go to the dauntless compound, right?"

"That's basically it…" I said.

"This warrants a trip to the gadget center. I think Caleb will be somewhere around there because he recently transferred to working in the latest tech lab. Come on, I show you there and then both of us can choose the gadgets together. We are going to make you the most tech-savvy person in all of the factions!"

When we reached the gadget center my jaw dropped on the floor as soon as saw it. It was huge and people in blue were moving around testing things on projectors, some were on computers and others had remote controls controlling flying objects. It was the most awesome sight in all of calm and quiet erudite.

Kate and I moved from table to table looking at all the gadgets and taking the things I needed. I didn't need to pay for any of them because the erudite felt that they were indebted to me for saving them all from becoming mass murderers and for stopping Jeanine's war simulation just in the nick of time. They also had the information that my parents had also passed away in the same endeavour. My dad, Andrew, had been a respected figure in Abnegation as well as Erudite, his faction of origin. Adding the fact that my brother Caleb was an erudite geek and I was friend with a faction ambassador, I could get my way at erudite without any problems. In the past few months, it had almost become like a second home to me.

After looking at all the gadgets I picked up two laptops, a tablet, a latest smartphone, a portable projector for video conferencing, an Ipad, Ipod for listening to music, an entire gaming console with a set of games, and a watch which had a health tracking system.

Then Kate took permission for us to access the database so that we could check if the house I saw near hancock building was owned by someone. Fortunately it wasn't so, I payed for it and took the ownership rights. I had enough money because dad had given me all the money he had saved up over the years by working in the city council in his will. So, I was pretty rich.

Next, Kate accompanied me to Amity where good furniture was available. I also needed groceries and food products because, by moving out of dauntless, I didn't have access to the cafeteria. On coming back to erudite I picked up a television, fridge, oven, dishwasher, etc. which I needed to equip my house.

All this left me exhausted so both of us returned to Kate's apartment and crashed on the bed. The last thought on my mind before I slept was that I had a new start….

I woke up suddenly at dawn. I had the urge to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. My retching noise woke Kate up. Even her bleary-eyed early morning self looked at me with concern. She pulled my hair back and held it while rubbing my back. After I had finished throwing up, I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the foul taste. When all this was done Kate spoke up – "We should go to the doctor you know, and get you a full check-up. It will be good for you. But right now we should go back to sleep. No one is up this early in the morning at erudite. We sleep in late."

I was too tired to argue, so I agreed and we went back to sleep. When we woke up finally after a couple of hours, Kate set up an appointment with one of her friends who was a doctor at erudite. Then both of us packed up all of my stuff and transported it to my new house. While we were moving around the house, setting up all the furniture and reorganizing the room as I wanted it, I suddenly felt fatigue. My legs wobbled unable to support my weight and the room swam before my eyes. I had to grab onto the couch to prevent me from falling down. What was happening to me? I had never felt fatigue before, not even after the intense workouts and sparring at dauntless.

Kate, who was working on setting up the television in the living room, come rushing over and helped me lie down on the couch before I fell. She told me to close my eyes and try to rest as she rescheduled the doctor's appointment so that we could go right then. She also called for a car from erudite to take us there safely. I would have usually argued with her but I was sensible enough to know that I was currently in no state to take the train back.

When we reached the erudite hospital, Kate's friend, Dr. Emma, led us to her cabin. She was patient as she asked me for the symptoms I was feeling and gave me a list of tests I should take to check on the condition of my health and diagnose the problem. Before we left she gave a knowing smile and said, "I think you will like the results of the tests. I have been able to deduce your condition to a certain level, even though I won't tell you till I am 100% sure of the results."

On hearing this I glanced at Kate. She looked tired after the previous day's revelations and hectic events. I told her to go take rest while I handled the tests and took the responsibility of bringing back the results to Dr. Emma. After much persuasion she reluctantly agreed knowing well that she would not be of help to me if she herself was drained of energy. Soon I was able to go through all the tests and took the results to Emma. Her first statement after her initial perusal of the report was, "Just as I thought!" I simply had no clue what she was talking about. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and announced the three words that brought my world crashing down upon me- "Congratulations! You are pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't do this Kate! I'm hardly 17 years old. This wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place!" I said frustrated at how Kate could expect me to keep the child. This was all a mistake.

As soon as I found out, I rushed to tell Kate. To my surprise, she was quite calm while I was freaking out. Obviously, because she is not the freaking 17 year old girl carrying her ex-boyfriend's child!

"You still love him, don't you? This child can be a piece of him you have in your life." When Kate says this I break down. It is true. I still do love Tobias with all that I have, but I really didn't know if I could handle a child. I was in all sense still a child myself.

I thought back to the time I had lost my virginity in a spur of the moment just after the war. From seven my fears had been reduced to six. I had felt loved then, and a break up caused later did not give me the right to take the life of a child, who had not even had a chance to see the world. At that moment I realized that no matter how many problems I faced I would keep this child and raise him or her to the best of my ability.

"I'll help you through it Tris. Both of us can do it together," Kate said, sensing my change of decision. "Come on now. Let's get you something to eat. After all, you have to start eating for 2 people instead of 1," she said, with a chuckle. I grinned, and followed her, thinking of how my life was going to change drastically.

10 months later…

"Ugh! Thank God! Now I can finally workout properly," I said, as Kate looked at me with an exasperated expression on her face. "You must be addicted to working out Tris because you even did the basic workout while you were pregnant!" Kate said.

"Hey, I'm dauntless. I have to be fit, not to mention that it is a very good pastime for a person whose only job is to attend faction council meetings twice a month, and that too through video conferencing," I replied.

It had been a month since my daughter, Natalie, was born. My pregnancy with her had been surprisingly comfortable, with only the occasional bump. Even as a child, she was sweet and did not trouble me much. She slept through the night and allowed me to sleep peacefully as well. She would only cry when she was hungry and would settle down as soon as I fed her milk. Now all my restrictions had been lifted after a month of her birth and I was finally free to run, jog, do push-ups and spar. I felt liberated.

Just then my phone beeped, indicating that I had received a message. Kate reached for it before I could and squealed as soon as she read the message.

"What is it Kate?" I asked her, rolling my eyes at her girly antics. "Your album has sold over a million copies! Oh my god! This is such good news!" Kate said, gushing with excitement.

Even I was pretty happy. Writing songs had become a hobby for me during the long months of my pregnancy when I had nothing much to do. Once when I visited Amity where I had gone to meet Johanna (she had become like a second mother to me), I saw a guitar which I really liked. So, I bought it. I had learnt how to play a guitar in Abnegation from my mother, and sing, which had been the only hobby I had. So, when I bought a new guitar at Amity, it gave me something to remember my mother with. I had recorded an album under the name 'Six'. And to my surprise it had become quite famous among all the factions.

Apart from Kate, Johanna helped me out a lot through my pregnancy. We had forged a strong mother-daughter relationship. I still remember the day when I first met her.

Flashback

I am six months along with a big bump. Me and Kate decided to come to Amity to purchase some fresh groceries. Kate had gone off to see some of the new technology they used to grow good crops. So here I am walking through the Amity compound all by myself. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice a group of boys playing ball. All of a sudden I stumbled back, as the ball had hit me. Two gentle but strong hands supported me helping me stand straight again. "Are you okay dear?"The woman asked. When I turned, I saw a dark skinned but beautiful woman in her late forties, quite similar to my mother's age. She had a kind smile on her face and striking features. She looked at closely and gasped. "Oh dear! Are you Natalie's daughter?" She asked, breathlessly. "Yes, but how do you- " Before I could finish, she hugged me and started sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder. I patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. I didn't know why but I felt as if I knew her and I also felt comfortable around her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry dear, crying all over you," she said. "You don't even know who I am do you?"

I shook my head, and she nodded understandingly.

"I'm Johanna Reyes, leader of Amity. I was extremely close with your mother. She was one of the sweetest people I ever knew. I saw her first as she accompanied Andrew on a council meeting as a council leader's wife. She got my eye because she was one of the most opinionated and outspoken women present there, quite similar to myself. I slowly got to know her and we became fast friends. I don't know if you remember but you spent a considerable time in the first few years of my childhood on my lap.

Flashback ends

But right now, I wasn't really interested in writing songs. I had planned on having dinner with Kate at her favourite restaurant in Erudite called 'The Blue Lagoon'.

When we reached there we took a table next to the big glass windows so that we could see the people milling about outside. We were having a pleasant meal until I spotted Tori walking toward the restaurant from the window. She was laughing and talking with a few other Erudite men and women of her age.

I turned away, not wanting to be spotted by her and soon got engrossed in a hilarious conversation with Kate. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. When I turned back to see who it was, I saw the last person I wanted to see. Tori.

"Oh my god Tris. It really is you!"


End file.
